sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Makhzor (Old Soul)
"I have lived countless lives and taken countless more. I will survive beyond the ending of the galaxy itself. Without me, you were nothing. Cast me out, and you are nothing once more." - Makhzor to Vesanis (his host) on the Zabrak's first attempt at independence. Makhzor is the ancient name for Old Souls, wandering intelligences that live through countless lifetimes. This Makhzor will possess a specific child at birth, chosen for potential ability and social significance. The Soul will then live out the host's life, doing what it deems necessary to keep the galaxy on what it sees as the right course. This particular Soul has led lives as Jedi guardians and consulars, Sith inquisitors and warriors. Every so often, it even chooses a child with no Force awareness if this child is strong enough for the tasks ahead. Old Souls Commonly called Old Souls by those few aware of their existence, these beings are disembodied "spirits" that have taken on the task of bringing balance to chaos. They believe that Light and Dark rely on each other for continued survival, and so they often take the side of the underdog in order to bring the eternal conflict back to a stalemate. As they do not have physical form (save for the occasional possessions), Old Souls do not reproduce as mortal creatures do. When an Old Soul has lived long enough, they can take a part of their being and detach it, essentially creating a weaker "clone" of themselves. This copy will have the original Soul's memories and opinions, with some slight variations due to the traumatic experience of essentially fragmenting oneself. In the galaxy from which this Makhzor was pulled, Old Souls essentially control the galaxy. Some, like this one, inhabit mortal bodies and use them to shape events. Others simply remain disembodied, providing guidance through manipulated Force Visions and manufactured urges and Force Calls. The Summoning of the Makhzor This Old Soul does not call this galaxy home, nor even this dimension. It was called forth from a parallel universe by the late Emperor Arishol Daedrius Xarxes Kallig of the Sith Imperium. Arishol, using a ritual of his own make, tore the Old Soul from the body of the Sith Sorcerer Emundans Venaris, in a final attempt to return to the Empire he had created. He then planted the Soul in s somewhat willing young Zabrak Sith Warrior. Unfortunately, Arishol had underestimated the strength needed for the ritual. It left him drained, and he fell into a shallow coma shortly after it was completed. Left directionless, the Makhzor and his Zabrak body joined Arishol's former Empire, now led by Emperor Willerick Algarian Roderick. Inner Conflict Unfortunately for the Makhzor, Arishol placed him in an already sentient individual. In his home galaxy, the Makhzor had simply possessed a strong child at birth and asserted his dominance over the child's undeveloped mind, essentially making the body a puppet to his will with no thoughts or opinions of its own. At the body's death, he would leave it a husk, taking the accrued energy from the body's life, and find a new candidate. When Emperor Arishol forced this Makhzor into the body of Zabrak Sith Warrior Vesanis, the body had already developed an intelligence of its own. At times the Old Soul loses control and Vesanis regains consiousness. Even more unfortunate than this is that when the Makhzor took control, Vesanis's mind was splintered by the experience. Now, on those rare occasions when he comes to, he is often rude, eccentric, and highly volatile. The Makhzor Now The Makhzor now lives in the body of a large Zabrak, with the skills and abilities of a Sith Juggernaut. As he is the only Old Soul in the galaxy, he has chosen to go by the name of his species (if it can be called a species), and it is striving to make the best of his situation, he still regrets being torn away from his own home before he was finished shaping it. Now he lives in a galaxy that has gone untouched and unnoticed by a single Old Soul, and he has much to do. Category:Inner Conflict